youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade
Appearance Adrian has slightly spiked brown hair and striking green eyes. His manner of dress is typical for a teenager. He almost always wears a black tee shirt with grey trim under a green hoodie with a white hood. On both sides of the zipper, there are pockets hexagonal flaps. Typically he wears black cargo pants, although the color can vary wildly. As Shade, the costume is entirely made up of shadow matter. The entire outfit is black except for silver buckles and a red necklace. His hair grows outward and his eyes turn a haunting blue. The ends of his fingers are like claws, honed to a fine point. Personality History Adrian was born to two high ranking scientists. However, his life was anything but the high life one would expect from being born in such a family. In fact, it was the exact opposite. From a young age, he was constantly isolated from kids his own age, and often times he was at the lab with his parents. This isolation would have lasting effects on him later in life. Around his tenth birthday, he discovered exactly what it was his parents were so involved with: A strange black pebble that had wisps of black smoke swirling around it. This little fragment of stone would later become the catalyst to his power, but also a miserable teenage existence. Not only did he discover the pebble was there, but also that he was slated to become a test subject later that day. From what he could understand, the rock needed a host in order to manifest it's power, and also that all prior test subjects were put down because of insanity was a major side effect of bonding with the stone, along with power. In order to bond with the stone, he was surgically implanted with it inside of his heart, where the effects were nearly instantaneous. His blood darkened into a very unhealthy dark red, borderline black, his muscle tissues followed suit. But as soon as these omens came to be, they faded, restoring the natural color of his body. For the next few months, Adrian forgot what the outside world was like. Every waking moment, he was under surveillance, forced to perform mindless tasks for the people who funded the project, officially dubbed the NEXUS project. The entirety of his study was just to see the extent of his control over shadows, which advanced more and more with every passing day. Eventually, he snapped mentally, letting the shadows he controlled destroy the entire lab, not caring who was hit in the crossfire. The chaotic, senseless destruction ended after he was entirely sure the entire building was destroyed, leaving only his room unscathed. Once the destruction ended, the weight of what he could do sunk in, he could level an entire building with naught but his own shadow. Not wanting to stay inside the ruined halls, he found an exit and for the first time, understood what freedom was. Powers and Abilities Shadow Manipulation: Adrian's power is that of controlling shadows to do his bidding. This power makes him extraordinarily dangerous to anyone or anything he deems as a threat. The extent of his control makes it so that he can literally form whatever he desires, limited only by the amount of shadow available to him and his imagination. Not only are these bleak constructs impossible to eliminate without breaking his control, but they are also extremely sharp, like swords. Shadow Body: An interesting development brought on by how he obtained his power, Adrian can at any given time convert his body into the same substance his shadow creations are, making him, for all intents and purpose, immortal. However, he cannot be untouchable and still maintain the level of concentration required to animate other shadows. *'Phasing': Adrian has the ability to phase through matter when using his shadow body, making it nearly impossible to bury him under objects or hinder his progress. To do so, he converts his body into a strange whispy substance that seems to disobey the laws of physics, enters whatever area he desires, leaves the other side and finally convert his body back into the physical plane. Weaknesses Intense light: Due to his power, Adrian cannot withstand intense light, as too much light can prevent a shadow being cast, weakening him severely. Should he be hit with any light-based attacks, the pain is amplified due to him being partially a shadow himself. Equipment Trivia Shades are a low-ranking class of demon, ones born from broken hearts. The term can also refer to a shadow cast by a large object. His theme song is Vilify by Device while his battle theme would be Rules of Nature from Metal Gear Rising